


The Guardians

by Galadriel34



Series: My vids [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vid about the beauty of Hawaii and the Team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guardians

Download links and other info [here ](http://galadrielshome.yolasite.com/the-guardians.php)at my site.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you can't be able to watch at Youtube.


End file.
